reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Carcano Rifle
This weapon looks more like a 1903 Springfield. The Carcano Carbine has a smaller muzzle, and the 1903 is a more likely weapon, as it is American Made. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 17:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) It is known in-game as the carcano rifle, and per RD:NP (check the policy page) we have to name it thusforth on the wikia -- like this. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I guess I cannot argue with that. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 18:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I know it's stupid, but if the developers call a shotgun the Springfield M103, we'll just have to live with that, you know? Otherwise, it might confuse people that play/bought the game. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Now that I look at it, it does look like a Carcano rifle, but it is definatly not a carbine. A 1903 looks similar, at least to me anyway. But yeah, that would be stupid if they named a shotgun the Springfield M103. (what's in a name?) Well, I can pretty much see em doing that, it won't be the first time they did a big fat case of firearm ignorance. But the page is not saying it's a carbine, it's a long range bolt-action rifle. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:31, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I think someone chaged it, because it originaly said carbine. Unless my minds goings crazy. But anyway, I looked into it, and it IS a carcano rifle, but the one I lookes up wasn't made until 1940, but it looks 100% like the rifle in the picture. (what's wrong with my name??? AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 17:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) The Carcano rifle is an Italian bolt action rifle, it was not american made. I know. Your point is? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Where exactly is the Carcano in The Prodigal Son Returns (To Yale)? All the enemy snipers are using Rolling Block Rifles for me, and there don't seem to be any other weapons lying around. Perhaps enemies only use the Carcano if you've already purchased one? 09:31, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I just tried buying one prior to starting the mission, and only then did the first enemy on the roof drop one. I've updated the weapon and mission pages accordingly.Frogtopus 10:28, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I added information stating that the Carcano does less damage than the Rolling Block Rifle (although this contradicts the in-game stats shown in the pause menu, it's something I have observed many times, and have read elsewhere.) I also removed the text saying the assassination of JFK was a "feat" because the Carcano is not accurate. I have heard from multiple sources that the shooting was an easy shot (the range was only about 200 feet). Regardless, this page doesn't need to any more information about the JFK assassination, as it is controversial and irrelevant to RDR. Rognik() 05:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) open chamber I don't know if someone else has seen this but if you look careful at the Carcano when it is on your back you see that the chamber is in its most open state. When you equip it it wil stay open even when you fire the gun. Does someone know why this is? Is this maybe something to post by trivia? 11:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) J.F Kennedy murder weapon This weapon killed kennedy.Maxwell123 16:49, July 11, 2011 (UTC) The Springfield dosn't have a magazine, old chap. It's more old-school as well, the Carcano looks all modern (and it was, used up until WWII). 19:25, March 5, 2012 (UTC) @2 Above, it is not the Kennedy weapon. That was a different make, more like a carbine. Narb. Random miss? Has anyone else ever noticed that sometimes a bullet will randomly stray off target for no reason? I've noticed this during the numerous times I've sniped enemies during the Nosalida and Tesoro Azul gang hideouts in Multiplayer, and it's the reason why I rarely use the Carcano. Wardie1993 (talk) 08:17, October 30, 2018 (UTC)Wardie1993